The present invention relates to an aesthetic electrical cord cover. In the prior art, devices designed to cover electrical conductors are known, however, applicant is unaware of any such device including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
a
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,429 to Prescott et al. discloses an electrical conductor encased within a protective cover. The present invention differs from the teachings of Prescott et al. as contemplating a covering device which is easily removable and includes aesthetic features including simulated leaves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,983 to Pedlow discloses a protective sheath designed to releasably cover items including electrical conductors. The present invention differs from the teachings of Pedlow as having fastening means which differs from the Pedlow fastening means and as including aesthetic structure including simulated leaves making the present invention resemble a vine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,649 to Haarbosch discloses a storage case for an electrical cord including, in one embodiment thereof, a base and a pivoting cover. The present invention differs from the teachings of Haarbosch as contemplating outer aesthetic structure resembling a vine as well as relying upon the inherent flexibility of the body thereof to allow it to be opened and closed as opposed to the hinge structure of Haarbosch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,925 to Coldren discloses a clamp for flat cable. This patent is believed to be of only general interest concerning the teachings of the present invention.